30 Minutes
by Just-a-drop-of-Jupiter
Summary: LacewoodShipping -Just a quick one-shot


**I wrote this really quickly so there might be a few errors, please review!**

She was a burden, a stain I had tried to remove numerous times. Of course by burden I mean smart, young women I would give anything to have in my life. A stain that smelt like hot mocha and tulips.. And what would a young, vibrant tulip want with an old tree like me?'

I giggled to myself at that last thought. This was as close as I would ever get to her again, just thinking about her. Though being the champion of this region and the first to complete the pokedex out of those five kids in Kalos.

'Kids' I reminded myself.. She was much too young for me.

Of course I never thought of her in this way when we first met seven years ago, god I am not that sick.. No this was a crush that I never suspected but surprised me in the last 24 hours. Serena had celebrated her 20th birthday last night and I was still mulling over the last 30 minutes of it.

I had offered up the reception area of my lab for the occasion. Shauna had really put in some work with the decorations, fairy lights and little paper lanterns filled the ceiling. The party was loud with music and chatter, the elite four and all the gym leaders had gathered to celebrate the champions birthday.

She was definitely enjoying every minute of it, mingling with all her guests never leaving her hand empty of a drink. The smile that was constantly plastered on her face was evidence of how much she was enjoying herself, and drinking.

By 11:30 the people had started to leave, I too would of left had it not been for the man who sold mega stones on Autumn Avenue. Even after hours of explaining that the stones had more purpose then banging them together he still wished to talk about them.

His daughter eventually pulled him out the door so I was free to start locking up the building and head up to my apartment above the lab.

I saw the last few guests leaving, Callem and Shauna stumbling out the door with Serena following. From what I could tell Callem was trying to tell Serena as politely as possible that Shauna was staying at his house and they didn't want to be disturbed.

I felt sorry for her, a girl with her success and kindness should not feel rejection like that.

She smiled weakly at the couple and turned back to the room to see me.

Her hair was tied into a formal bun with her bangs obiding by gravities rules and curving around her that dress.. A black velvet dress that hugged all her curves.

'Proffessor?'

I jolted my head up to her face, her eyes trying their hardest to focus on mine but the alcohol wouldn't let them.

'Yes, Serena? I'm about to lock this place up how are you getting home?' I pulled the keys from my coat trying to preoccupied myself.

'I don't know' she swayed towards the couch. 'I'm too *hick* drunk to ride talonflame home. I'll just sleep here' She plonked herself onto the couch.

'You're not sleeping there' I laughed 'I'll call you a cab' I picked her up from the couch and began caring her bridal style towards the door.

Her hair fell out of it's once tight bun and onto my shoulder, the smell of vodka somehow mingled nicely with the perfume she wore.

'Stop it Augustine' I mentally shook those thoughts from my mind. I shifted her weight to one arm as I attempted to open the door.

Serena pulled her legs from my grip placing her feet on the ground, with both hands still wrapped around my neck she pulled me against her as she leaned on the door.

I froze, unable to decide between my urges and what was morally right.

'What do you think of me Proffessor?' She asked cupping my face in her petite hands.

'I think you are very drunk Serena' I couldn't help but laugh trying to remove her hands from my face.

She protested wrapping my arms around her back, propping herself onto her heals and pushing her lips against mine.

Morals, age and anything else that was holding me back failed to stop me now. I pulled her in and kissed her passionately, she returned the gesture pulling at my hair and kissing me back.

Serena began biting at my neck so I swiftly locked the door and picked her up again heading for the elevator.

She smiled up at me, caressing my cheek with the tip of her nails. I fumbled with the elevator buttons and she giggled at seeing me flustered.

Once in my apartment I slowly laid her down on my bed, kneeling beside her to remove her shoes.

Of course I wanted this to go further, but I felt as though I was skating on thin ice as it was. I got into bed and she fell to sleep peacefully on my chest. The smell of perfume and vodka was evident until I woke the next morning.

She was gone, nothing but that smell was all that remained. I knew of course that she was safe. But what did she think? Did she remember forcing herself on me?

The consequences of my actions were quickly making me panic. What if she called the police? I quickly showered and gulped down a coffee and headed downstairs to the lab.

All the assistants greeted me cheerfully, nothing was out of the ordinary. I moved quickly to my office and sat down in my chair.

And here I've been all day musing over last night. I picked up the holocauster and thought about calling her for the one hundred time, my thumb hovered over her name in my contacts.

'Proffessor?'

I looked up to see her standing there, wearing jeans and a jumper. 'Serena.. H-how are you?' I stuttered getting out of my chair to face her.

'A little bit sick' she blushed smiling at me. 'I wanted to talk to you about last night'

I began to panic inside at what she had to say. 'I'm very sorry if my actions were inappropriate Serena I apologise' I tried to sound as proffessional as I could.

'No! Um that's alright, you don't need to apologise.' Serena gave me a small smile in reassurance. 'You didn't answer my question'

I looked at her with confusion until she reminded me.

'What do you think of me Proffessor?'

'I think you are too young for me Serena' I could see that hearing this hurt her a little bit. I walked back to my desk and she followed me.

I knew at this point that she wanted to be more than a dex holder in my eyes. But what would people think?

'Doesn't matter' I whispered to myself.

'I think you are an amazing young women, you are absolutely beautiful and charming and whichever way you wish to take this compliment from me is completely up to you'

Serena pounced onto my lap causing the desk chair to spin around. 'Good, because I'm never drinking that much again just to tell you how I feel!'


End file.
